The prior art teaches pouring of a resin into a trough stand to secure a transformer. The resin when poured into a trough stand will tend to adhere to the transformer located therein and to wires connected thereto, the two connector cylinders and the receptacle in the trough stand, which makes it difficult to repair when the transformer is out of order. The receptacle of the prior art, moreover, is fixed and can not change its direction because the resin has adhered to the lower converter to connect the said prior art converter with other connector when space is not enough.